


In Another World

by 125xuxi



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/125xuxi/pseuds/125xuxi
Summary: Lucas and Yuqi were roommates but maybe they wanted more than that
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	In Another World

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this just because i was stressed out of exams and wanted to be babied like lucas

Lucas stretched his back and his arms were flying upwards as he soaked in a sensation of hearing his bones cracking. The soft lofi music was still playing through his Bluetooth speaker, signaling that he has been sitting for two hours. Exasperated, he took off the glasses that he has been using and put it on top of a workbook he had been damaging for hours.

Torn between looking back at the answer sheets or recalculate the numbers, he got up to the kitchen. His mug of peppermint tea was empty anyway.

His hands were quick to make another cup of tea. He noticed that there was only one sachet left, perfect for Yuqi when she will get home exhausted from her part-time work, but not enough for breakfast the next morning. He made a mental note to buy a new one later when he’d be out grocery shopping. Though, he wasn’t sure when exactly _later_ will be.

He would ask his roommate, Yuqi to buy them but he wasn’t sure if she would be down. After all, she was always tired from work. Maybe if he paid for everything, she wouldn’t mind. He nodded to himself, content that he found a solution to his domestic problem.

This symbiotic relationship between Lucas and Yuqi benefitted each other perfectly. They shared an apartment unit for almost a year now and they were surprisingly getting along well. The landlord that lived a level above didn’t agree with this whole male and female living with each other—partly because of her traditional values still rooted in her but also because she had two bad experiences with college couples before.

But Lucas and Yuqi weren’t a couple. That was what they told her to let her agree renting this apartment to them. It was true. They just met the first time they argued with the landlord—already showing that they work well together, seeming the landlord relented at the end.

Before, Lucas fought to live with Yuqi only because his friends were next door neighbors but theirs were already full. But now, he was grateful to be Yuqi’s roommate. She was funny, hardworking, tolerant, and most of all, he had teeny, tiny, blossoming feelings toward her.

He confided about it to his neighbor-friend Mark. Mark was indeed shocked. Not because he didn’t think this would happen, but because he thought it already did. _You guys are practically old married couple!_ Mark scoffed in disbelief watching his dubious friend.

It can’t be helped. Living as roommates, they saw each other’s worst moments. Like when Lucas was too intoxicated that he blurted out all of his embarrassing moments to Yuqi, or when Yuqi ran out of pads that Lucas had to go buy them for her. He remembered Yuqi’s cheeks were tomato red when he handed the pads to her as she peeked from the bathroom’s door, only to get scolded because he actually bought pantiliners. He learned a lot about women’s sanitary products that day.

Lucas sat down to face the monstrous Physics textbooks and the lofi music blaring unapologetically. The new peppermint tea was piping hot in his big hands. He assessed his progress as he sipped the tea. He couldn’t afford to waste time as the next paper will be in two days.

His posture turned into the same posture as he had two hours earlier. Glasses drooping low, pencil on his right hand while his left hand furiously tapped on his calculator and his mind screaming for him to get a rest. Of course, he was stubborn, so he shooed the thought away.

When Yuqi unlocked the front door, Lucas was deep into a difficult theory so when her small hands massaged his broad shoulders, it colored him shock. He turned his head to find Yuqi’s face frowning. But her hands never stopped.

She squeezed on the right muscle, earning a content sound from Lucas. Next, she karate-chopped the same shoulders and that made Lucas sit up straight. She loved seeing Lucas being studious but sometimes, like now, he was so close to burning out that it made her worried. How could she not? His lunch was peppermint tea!

“I left in the morning seeing you like this and you’re still here?” Yuqi questioned him disapprovingly. Lucas only hummed to that, enjoying her touch.

“Seriously, it’s no good studying like this all day long,” She sighed. “You need to rest,” 

The ghost of her hands was still lingering on Lucas’ shoulder until he heard a rustling sound of plastic. He turned to see Yuqi struggling with plastic bags enough to feed them a whole month. Without saying a word, he got up and helped Yuqi decluttering the grocery.

“How much was all of this?” Lucas asked, curious as to how she managed to buy a lot of things when she wasn’t supposed to receive her paycheck yet.

“I only bought a few and then I ran into Mrs. Kim at the store,” She mentioned the landlord. “We made a small talk and then she asked about you. I mean, of course she would. She’s your favorite,” She laughed at that.

“What did you tell her?” Lucas asked. He helped Yuqi by opening the fridge as her hands were full with fruits and vegetables.

Fruits were expensive so he just knew Mrs. Kim treated them. Both of them were college students surviving on ramen and occasionally some mac and cheese but fruits? Actual chicken? Mrs. Kim was the only answer.

“I told her that you’re having your finals and then she went _oh my gosh that poor kid! Here, get this bread, this chicken. No worries, it’s all on me,”_ Yuqi imitated Mrs Kim sweet, old voice.

“We should invite her to dinner, then,” Lucas suggested after he folded the last plastic bag.

Yuqi was satisfied with the unhaul as she scanned the kitchen area. The plastic bags were folded neatly and kept in another large plastic bag. The counter tops were a bit smudged but she intended to clean it tomorrow so it should be fine. The only thing left was a lone cereal board served as both of their afterthought.

She grabbed the cereal box to store in a cupboard on top of the stove. Her height failed her as she tiptoed. Lucas noticed her struggling but he didn’t help her yet. He basked on this entertainment of midget Yuqi trying to open a cupboard. Yuqi must’ve realized her height was being mocked because she glared dangerously at Lucas when she turned around.

“Aren’t you going to help?”

Lucas was quick, grabbing his phone and switched on a camera. He took multiple pictures of Yuqi tipping her toes and her short hand tried to match the tall cupboard. That infuriated Yuqi so she walked steadfastly towards him with a goal in mind: delete the pictures.

It was painfully hard.

Lucas laughed mockingly as his hand almost touched the ceiling with his phone. Yuqi tried to grab his arm but he was too strong. With that strategy failed, she jumped up and down while Lucas switched hands so she had to jump from one place to another.

“Lucas! This is so unfair!” Yuqi huffed. Her back was caged by Lucas’ giant hands after she almost fell. The exuberance died down because she realized they were close. _So_ close.

It was perfect timing: the lofi music on Lucas’ Spotify turned to slow songs. Yuqi cursed Lucas’ fingers for accidently tapping on another playlist of his. Because of the intimate and sensual songs, she realized that she was inches away from Lucas. To the point that his natural scent could be inhaled by her. He usually wore cologne when he’s out but the smell would still linger in the house. It was comforting, knowing that even if he was out, he would always come home.

But his natural scent was more breathtaking—because that gave her a sign that she was physically near him.

If Lucas ever minded at all, he didn’t show it. Instead, he rocked his hips to the rhythm. His grip was tight around Yuqi’s shirt and that automatically made her swayed her hips as well. Yuqi didn’t understand what they were doing but she liked it. Scratch that. She loved it. A lot.

Out of everything Lucas liked about Yuqi, he liked her determination the most. If she wanted something, she would use every possible way to get it. But sometimes, she would mellow and let things happen, like now. She let Lucas moved her body the way he wanted to. But other times, she formed a façade of calmness so when the right time comes, she could snatch her opportunity. And that was exactly what she did.

“Aha!” Yuqi exclaimed after thumbing her fingerprint on Lucas’ iPhone. It was for emergency reasons but Yuqi was glad she initiated the idea before. It came in handy for her.

Her thumb furiously tapped on similar-looking photos of her in the gallery before deleting them. Lucas groaned defeatedly before snatching his phone back. He looked at the screen and found that she missed one photo. That made him smile a lot.

“You’re gonna pay for this,” Lucas said in a ragged tone, aiming for a terrifying effect but Yuqi just laughed. Lucas wasn’t terrifying at all to her. He was a ball of sunshine who wouldn’t hurt a fly.

“You’re the one who should pay! Taking my pics non-consensually and all,” Yuqi defended herself.

“A cuddle,”

“What?” Yuqi stopped herself. That was a weird ‘payment’.

“You’re gonna pay with a cuddle,” Lucas said firmly. “You ruined the dance,”

“No,”

“Then going back to studying it is,” Lucas shrugged.

“Fine!”

And with that, Yuqi took Lucas’ hand that was vacant. His other hand occupied with his phone, this time the grip was hard. You’ll never know when Yuqi would pull her tricks again. But Yuqi had no more tricks in her sleeves. She genuinely wanted him to rest. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t ask her co-worker to cover her shift just so she could do grocery shopping and make sure he eaten.

So when she came home seeing Lucas still glued to his books, it made her deflated. Some of it because she was tired running errands but it was also because Lucas’ willpower wore her out. She was right to not go back to her hometown for her semester break until Lucas’ finished his finals. He would be a walking zombie if it wasn’t for her.

Maybe that was why she led him to his room and made herself comfortable on his bed. When Lucas joined her, she made his arm as her pillow as a little payback. They were both looking at the blank ceiling, thinking _what are we doing?_

Lucas blurted out he wanted to have a cuddle just because he wanted to be near her. He didn’t want to leave her sight. He wanted to feel her against him so he could feel how real she was. He was sure of his feelings now. They grew exponentially but looking at Yuqi squirming in his embrace, he wondered if she felt the same.

Both of them knew they already crossed the line of being a friend or a roommate. But they haven’t kissed yet. Or confessed their love to each other. Lucas Googled about cuddling with friends before and it was perfectly normal. A lot of people do this. Yet being with Yuqi, with his heart beating fast and in silence—he wondered if Google lied to him.

Unable to move his arm, he turned his body to face Yuqi. He looked at her bright eyes blinking at the ceiling. He could see her breathing slow through her small nose and her lips slightly parted but never made a sound. Was this too weird?

“If we were in another world, where would we be right now?” Finally, Yuqi made a sound.

It was an open-ended question. One that opened the gate for multiple answers. Not just one answer that Lucas could check from the answer sheet. As always, Yuqi always knew what he needed before he could.

Before Lucas answered her, his hand snaked around her waist. He had a long torso compared to Yuqi’s but he managed to put his head close to her neck. He could feel her heart beating faintly and smiled. Turned out it wasn’t him alone in this room who had his heart acting wildly—hers was too. He ignored that to save Yuqi’s face.

“The beach,” Lucas breathed out. It sent tingles around Yuqi’s collarbones.

“Why?” This time Yuqi’s hand was rummaging Lucas’ thick hair. He loved her touch and he showed it by hugging her tighter.

“We can have a picnic. Play with the sand. Then we can get in the water until the sun sets,” Lucas looked up and his eyes were glinting mischievously. “And you’re the cook,”

“If I’m the cook, I’ll just order a pizza,” Yuqi said. “Oh, and some wine,”

“We should definitely do it. But only after I finish my paper though,”

Soaked in each other’s embrace, Lucas and Yuqi smiled. They painted a canvas of them at the beach on the ceiling with their imagination. The breezy wind and the tame sun would fit their need for relaxation and winding down. Lucas from his finals and Yuqi from her endless shifts.

“But I don’t know if I’ll ace it,” Lucas groaned.

Yuqi shut Lucas’ eyes, murmuring that they shouldn’t talk about finals or work—only another world where they could be stress-free. She traced his closed eyelids and worked her way to the bridge of his nose then cupping his face. She didn’t know why she did it but she wanted to. And that sounded like the perfect excuse.

So they talked about everything that didn’t involve their college life, or the stress part of it. While Lucas wrapped his legs around Yuqi’s and Yuqi ditched his arm for the comfort of his pillow, she talked about her parents. How she missed them so much and how evident that their hair turned gray. Lucas was curious so he asked her why she didn’t come home since she finished her exams already.

“And leave you alone eating only ramen? No thanks,”

Lucas’ heart skipped at that. He knew she meant well as a caring roommate. She was kind and thoughtful even to a stranger. That was how she earned a string of friends. The girls were flocking in their house whenever they have assignments. She was popular in her major because of her kind nature. But some of the girls would use her kind nature to get close to Lucas, too.

She would help them set a date with Lucas. Sometimes with Lucas knowing but sometimes it caught him off guard too. Yuqi trusted her friends but one day when she got home to see her friend practically straddling Lucas against his will, she called it off. Since that day, she turned down any girls that wanted to use her help getting close to Lucas.

Yuqi believed she wasn’t jealous. It was his face of discomfort that made her change in a heartbeat. She realized that with Lucas’ face and personality, he could get a girlfriend on his own. And that was up to him to decide. She shouldn’t meddle with his love life by shoving the girls on him.

But now practically close enough to Lucas’ lips, she wondered if there was any tiny tinge of jealousy back then.

“What are you thinking about?” Lucas asked. Another open-ended question. Yet Yuqi couldn’t figure out the right answer.

“Why you turned down my friends, I guess,”

“My standards are pretty high,”

Lucas searched for her hands now, and upon finding them, he interlocked Yuqi’s fingers with his. His hands were gigantic compared to Yuqi’s. It looked like he engulfed her. Lucas couldn’t see this because his eyes were remain shut since Yuqi demanded him too. Yuqi used this opportunity to look at him. _Really_ look at him. He had exquisite features and he knew it. Judging by her friends practically begging to match with Lucas, she thought maybe Lucas was indeed handsome.

It wasn’t that she didn’t already knew that. But living with someone for almost a year, the sense of familiarity creeped in and suddenly the halo effect wore off. She looked at Lucas smiling in his almost asleep state. He was handsome, and studious, and gentle towards her. Of course a guy like that would have high standards. Yuqi thought to herself whether she matched those standards.

“Elaborate,” Yuqi demanded in her low tone. Her eyes were already drooping low. Something about looking at Lucas in his calm demeanor made her feel at ease. Like nothing could go wrong.

“She should be short enough so I can tease her. But also fiery enough to the point I could lose with her. But she should also be near me. Always,”

Lucas opened his eyes, anticipating Yuqi’s reaction. He could only see her eyelids as she exhaled softly. Her features were so calm that he was scared she would be asleep already. But she spoke soon enough.

“What would be her name?”

Lucas hesitated before answering. Song Yuqi. He called out her name. Like it was completely normal doing this—to confess while cuddling when both of them were almost asleep. But Lucas wasn’t asleep. And Yuqi, too. When Yuqi opened her eyes to seek for Lucas’, he gulped. This could potentially damage their relationship.

Goodbye Mark’s old married couple.

But Yuqi smiled. And it turned into a grin. Time seemed to pass slow as he waited for Yuqi’s answer. But when she replied to him, he was shocked to hear it.

“Can I kiss you?”

When Lucas nodded, Yuqi hoisted herself up to kiss his lips long and hard. They were both grinning at first before Lucas made his move. He kissed Yuqi everywhere. Her full cheeks. Her cute button nose. Her small lips. Her forehead. Everywhere before both of them laughed.

“Mrs. Kim would be mad,” Yuqi giggled.

“We need to move out then,”

They imagined Mrs. Kim’s scowling face. She was already in her late sixties living alone since her husband passed away. Occasionally her daughter would visit. The opportunist in Mrs. Kim’s mind would pair her daughter with Lucas. Yuqi thought nothing of it at first. She knew that Mrs. Kim favored Lucas a lot. With polite behavior (except the time when they argued to rent the apartment) and movie star face, it was easy for Lucas to be on aunties-favorite-people list and that includes Mrs. Kim.

The room was filled with passion and kisses afterwards. Lucas’ single bed carried the weight of both of them sleeping. They were tangled around each other. It looked quite uncomfortable but Lucas and Yuqi were already deep in sleep by then. Yuqi was dreaming of being on a beach, hands holding Lucas’ before diving deeper in the water. She smiled in her sleep.

At last, Lucas got his rest. Maybe more than that.

***

It was the night after Lucas finished his last paper. He was thinking of celebrating it with Yuqi. Just two of them alone. So he pouted and fake sulking when he found out that Yuqi invited Mrs. Kim for dinner. It was only right to do after she paid for their grocery.

After Lucas and Yuqi were formally together, she learned that Lucas’ love language was physical affection. He craved for her touch and melt around her when she enveloped herself with his body. Like how it was right to do to invite Mrs. Kim, Yuqi thought it was only right to cast Lucas’ sulking mood away by hugging him endlessly. She also promised him a weekend at the beach just so she could see Lucas’ signature smile.

By the time dinner came, Lucas was quick to put on his host mood. Gone was the sulking and childlike behavior. Now, right in front of roasted chicken and pasta, Lucas answered Mrs. Kim questions obediently. _How was the finals? Did you sleep well? Did you eat well?_

Lucas said that it was thanks to Yuqi that he could keep track of his wellbeing. She was the one making sure he was energized enough by asking him to eat and sleep but also mentally healthy enough by demanding him to rest when needed. And when he did rest, he was always in the company of Yuqi. Not that she complained, though.

Mrs. Kim turned to compliment Yuqi. She was sitting beside her, facing Lucas eating heartily. She was shy to receive Mrs. Kim compliments but more so shocked. She was sure Mrs. Kim couldn’t stand her for being so close to Lucas so the compliments weren’t expected.

But then the real shock came.

Someone nudged her foot. She glared at Lucas, the confirmed suspect. But his eyes were innocently gleaming listening to Mrs. Kim’s gossip. The foot went up to Yuqi’s calf, going up and down merrily. She tried to stop it by letting her foot forward but she was lost to Lucas. So she let him do whatever he wanted down there while his face screamed innocence on the table.

“I heard that you guys are a couple,” Mrs. Kim addressed the neighborhood’s gossip. Yuqi was lucky she didn’t choke on her food. Lucas expected this would happen after he told Mark. His mouth wasn’t lousy but his other friends might.

“We’re not allowed to, right?” Yuqi chuckled nervously. She tried hard to cover their relationship from Mrs. Kim. Lucas was silent, intentionally filled his mouth with so many chicken pieces that he couldn’t answer Mrs. Kim.

Surprisingly, Mrs. Kim let it slide as they enjoyed Yuqi’s cooking. As time passed, Mrs. Kim excused herself to go back home. When Yuqi sent her to the front door while Lucas cleaned up the table, Mrs. Kim gave her a bear hug. It was a nice maternal hug that made Yuqi missed her biological own.

But it was short-lived.

Mrs. Kim was a nice woman. She was worried that her tenants would get into fights due to youth hormones and pairing it up with couple fights, she couldn’t take it. That was why she was worried if her next tenants were a couple. She was hard on Yuqi and Lucas for that reason. Maybe not to Lucas, but she intended to.

She whispered to Yuqi while hugging her. “I know you guys were playing footsies just now,”

That sent shivers down Yuqi’s spines. That explained why Mrs. Kim didn’t push any further when she asked about their relationship. She knew.

“I don’t mind, actually. I know you guys are compatible,” She smiled sweetly. “But one brawl and you’re out, okay?”

Yuqi nodded her head diligently, eager to be on Mrs. Kim safe side while she still offered. When Mrs. Kim headed out and Yuqi pulled the door shut, she went towards Lucas and hugged him for the nth time today.

She thought of fighting with Lucas. They did bicker sometimes but it wasn’t serious enough. After all, it was always for each other’s benefit. Their relationship was symbiotic. But more than symbiotic, they _do_ care about each other. Hurting one another just to prove a point didn’t fit Yuqi’s picture of their blooming relationship.

“I love you,” Yuqi spoke after hugging in silence.

Lucas messed with Yuqi’s hair before kissing her forehead.

“I love you, too. Always,”


End file.
